1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a portable electronic device. Particularly, the application relates to a portable electronic device capable of switching icons.
2. Description of Related Art
To cope with modern busy lifestyle, various portable electronic devices with less space occupation are continually developed, for example, personal digital assistant (PDA) mobile phones, smart phones or mobile computers, etc. These portable electronic devices not only have various functions of a conventional communication device, but also allow a user to write documents, send and receive emails, browse websites, or use instant messaging software through an inbuilt windows operating system therein. Namely, these portable electronic devices are not only used for making phone calls, but are also used to provide diversified functions as that does of a smaller personal computer.
Generally, in these portable electronic devices, a display direction of a screen disposed on a main body is varied along with an operating state of the main body. For example, when a phone call is made, the main body is generally in a portrait mode, so that the display direction of the screen is also a portrait direction. When a website is browsed or multimedia is played, the portable electronic device is generally rotated to a landscape mode, so that the screen is changed to the landscape mode to facilitate operations and a viewing effect of the user.
However, physical keys disposed on the portable electronic device cannot be changed along with the operating state of the main body. For example, icons on the physical keys are generally in line with the portrait mode of the portable electronic device, so that when the portable electronic device is changed to the landscape mode, a problem that a direction of the icons is not complied with the display direction of the screen is occurred. Therefore, the user may have trouble in operation, so that operability of the portable electronic device is decreased.
Moreover, the portable electronic device requiring features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness is limited in size, so that a number of the physical keys thereon and functions thereof are also limited. Therefore, to achieve more functionality of the physical keys under limited space becomes an important issue for those related practitioners.